


Goop

by geeksthetics



Series: A Group of Maladjusted Young Adults [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeksthetics/pseuds/geeksthetics
Summary: She was going to kill them. She really was.Lilith glowered, stalking over to the kitchen. The boys’ raucous laughter rang clearly from there. They were behind this stupid prank.





	Goop

**Author's Note:**

> because we need the og titans, including gnarrk, lilith, karen, mal, and duela all in the team at the same time.

She was going to kill them. She really was.

Lilith glowered, stalking over to the kitchen. The boys’ raucous laughter rang clearly from there. _They_ were behind this stupid prank.

Lilith ran right into an outraged Donna. She spat out Greek curses as she tried to pull the . . . _goop_ out of her hair. It was grey with a metallic sheen, stickier and heavier than slime yet liquid enough to drip onto the ground with sickening slaps.

Lilith sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. No, the boys couldn’t stop at Lilith; they had to go for Donna too. Lilith could inflict some serious pain, telepathic and empathetic abilities and all, but Donna could tear them limb from limb with no problem.

Seeing her teammate’s similar state, Donna let out a strangled cry. “I am going to murder them.” Lilith didn’t doubt Donna.

The door across from them swung open. Karen stood dumbfounded, pulling at her curls in vain, trying to untangle her hands from the goop. “They’re dead,” Karen was muttering. Karen had gotten the worst of the prank. The strange silver goop coated the majority of her hair, desperately clinging to every tendril of hair. The excess dripped onto the floor, leaving a trail of sludge behind her. The look of pure shock on her face slowly culminated into unadulterated fury. “They’re dead!” she shouted before storming into the kitchen. Lilith and Donna were hot on her heels.

 “Who did this?” Karen gritted out through clenched teeth pointing an angry finger at her head.

Six pairs of stunned eyes stared back at the girls. Around the kitchen island, the male Titans sat devouring boxes of pizza. Wally raised a hand to cover his delighted grin. Mal and Garth were utterly dumbfounded. Dick and Gnarrk wore expressions of great disappointment. Roy instantly dropped the plate in his hands and slowly stepped back, fearfully eying Donna.

Mal gasped, reaching up to touch one of Karen’s curls. She swatted his hand away. “You did this,” she accused.

Mal raised his hands in defense. “I didn’t, I swear!” Karen narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. After an intense minute, she turned her glare onto the other five boys. Mal would never have pulled something as immature and stupid as this.

Next to him, Garth shook his head wildly, guilt emanating from him in strong waves. Lilith zeroed in on him. Garth had recently rejoined the Teen Titans after some time spent away in Atlantis. Lilith didn’t know him very well, but he was as easy to read as an open book.

“Garth,” she began, masking her severity with a sickeningly sweet tone, “do you know something?”

Garth’s eyes nervously shot between Wally and Roy. It was all the girls needed.

“You pair of –” Gnarrk jumped in to restrain Donna before she lunged at the two gingers. Gnarrk was the only one the girls hadn’t seriously considered. Gnarrk didn’t like to get wrapped up in his friends’ antics. Harmless pranks that everyone involved in can immediately laugh off were his favorite kinds of pranks. The ones that involved the victims wanting to commit homicide were the ones he tried to stay as far away from as possible.

Dick, Mal, and Garth, however, were a bit more involved in the speedster and archer’s pranks. They tried their best not to let things get too out of hand, though. They didn’t like antagonizing their teammates too much, especially when it came to their female teammates. Roy immediately backed further away from Donna, hopping up onto the kitchen countertop farthest away from the Amazon. He sent Wally an accusatory glare. His girlfriend was going to murder him over his friend’s stupid decision. “That hadn’t been the plan, Twinkletoes.”

Wally didn’t seem in the least bit perturbed by the girls’ anger. He even had the audacity to laugh at the matter at hand. “I saw the bottle in Duela’s room and thought it’d be, like, some slime or something, I hadn’t realized this – “ he waved a hand at the girls “–was going to happen.”

“What bottle?” Duela stuck her head thorough the doorway. The oven clock flashed one fifty-four in the afternoon. A silk sleeping mask sat haphazardly over her short curls. Her eyes drooped with grogginess. She must have just woken up.

Noticing the goop covering the girls, eyes suddenly alert, Duela raised her hands and whirled on Wally. “Did you grab my green bottle?” she cried. The distress in her voice made the other girls straighten with apprehension.

Wally shrugged. “Yeah, but I don’t see –“

Duela lifted a hand to her face. “Wally, that was a sample of something I swiped from S.T.A.R. Labs to perfect my Bubble Pipe,” she groaned. Now Duela looked murderous.

Donna’s voice went up three octaves. “This is glue?!” Both Mal and Garth helped Gnarrk hold Donna back.

Roy turned to Wally, equally as exasperated as the others, only terrified as well as angry. “Dude! That wasn’t the plan!”

Wally shrugged, the way he leaned against the counter with a devil-may-care attitude further enflaming Donna. “Thought this would be funnier.”

“What, per chance, had been the original plan?” Lilith asked. She had started counting to ten, hoping it would calm her down. She was currently at seventy-two.

Roy ran a nervous hand through his hair, shooting Donna a pleading look. She continued to glower, waiting for his response. “We were just going to switch your shampoos with temporary hair dye. It wasn’t supposed to be this bad.” The severe look he gave Wally didn’t deter the speedster.

Lilith closed her eyes briefly. Turning to Duela, resigned, she asked, “So, what’s it going to take to get this stuff out?”

Duela cast a glance in Wally’s direction. “You should probably start running now.”

“How do we get this out, Duela?” Lilith asked more firmly. She began to dread the answer.

“I don’t know yet.”

Donna let out a guttural scream. This time the boys let go of her.


End file.
